


When Tomorrow Comes || A Stardew Valley Fanfic

by CarsAt3AM



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarsAt3AM/pseuds/CarsAt3AM
Summary: I fell in love with the game so much, and I felt like I just HAD to write a story about it all. I myself don't know where this story's going. I just know that it's begging me to write it. So pleaseee put up with my idiocies and fumblings and enjoyyyy!
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 7





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story here, so i may be bad at this. i'd love to know your opinions, and whether this is worth continuing or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first story here, so i may be bad at this. i'd love to know your opinions, and whether this is worth continuing or not!

Vanessa looked out the bus window, her elbow resting on the windowsill and her chin on her palm. She’d never had good memory, but gazing at the lush greenery brought back memories of making this exact same trip with her parents. Nothing much had changed, and that’s what she loved about the Pelican Town. 

Nestled in Stardew Valley, Pelican Town was a simple little town. Five years ago, Vanessa would never have imagined herself giving up everything just to move to a rural area to work on a farm. But life in the city had grown dull and boring. She’d never been one for routine or accepting another’s authority, everything her old job had demanded from her. She felt like she could have been better at calling the shots than her supervisor, except for the fact that he’d wasted more money on college. Although, that in itself was more proof that she was more capable-

Vanessa sighed. She’d left her old job behind now. Already, she was planning out her new farm. She’d skimmed through a few books, nothing much. She was so excited to get to work, feel the dirt under her nails. She absentmindedly looked down at her clear nails. Simple, ready to get down to work at a farm.

She’d already planned to set a few beehives near some flowers, to maximize profit. She’d read about kegs and preserve jars, but she was afraid that it’d take her about a year to raise sufficient revenue, to allow her to take out the additional time to process the goods. Yet she was determined to make it, and live up to her grandfather’s name. She mused about starting with cheaper, fast-growing crops in bulk, so she could more stuff quicker. She only had about 500 gold pieces left, almost all the money she had earned had gone to paying off student loans and rent. She truly was beginning a second life.  
The only regret she had? The town was probably full of older people, people in their 40s or more. And while she thought she could learn a lot from them, she knew that she was pretty much going to die a spinster. Oh well, the farm would be a fine companion. And keep her in good shape for a long time. She did wonder where the farm would go once she died. She had so loved the place as a young child. It would be a shame if it lay derelict, or even worse, went to the goddamn corporate sector. The greenery became a blur before her eyes. Before she realized it, she was at the farm.  
She excitedly jumped out off the bus and was greeted by a smiling face. A beautiful woman with fierce auburn hair and warm hazel eyes.

She immediately started speaking. “You must be Vanessa! I’m Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He’s there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farm’s right over here, if you’ll follow me.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened when she saw the state of the farm. It was messy, as she’d expected it to be, but it was still a surprise to actually see it.

“I know it’s a bit overgrown, but there’s some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication, you’ll have it cleaned up in no time… And here we are, your new home.”

The little cabin’s door creaked as an old man stepped out. He was dressed in tweeds and even wore a cap. The old-timey look almost made Vanessa chuckle.

“Ah, the new farmer! Welcome. I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone’s been asking about you. It’s not every day that someone new moves in. It’s quite a big deal!”

He gestured towards the cabin.

“So… You’re moving into your grandfather’s old cottage. It’s a good house, very… ‘rustic’.”

Robin grinned. “Rustic? That’s one way to put it. ‘Crusty’ might be more apt, though.”

Lewis gasped. “Rude! Vanessa, don’t listen to her. She’s just trying to make you dissatisfied so you’ll buy one of her house upgrades. Anyways, you must be tired from the long journey, so you should get some rest. Oh, and I’ve left some Parnsip seeds in your cabin to help you get started.”

He paused a little. “You ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that.”

Vanessa grinned and nodded, excited to get started. She decided that today was as good a time as any to plant her first crops. So that’s what she did. By the time she’d cleared out enough space to plant her seeds, she was so tired she could barely stand. Still, she forced herself to plant her seeds, there were only 15, after all. After loads of cursing at herself and small bits of motivation, she succeeded.  
When she looked at the clock, she was surprised to find that it was only 1 P.M. Vanessa decided that a short nap wouldn’t hurt. Lewis had mentioned something about familiarizing herself with the townspeople, so maybe she could go into town during the evening. She looked at the handy map he’d given her. Looked like there was a Saloon in town. Since it was a Friday night, she figured the locals would probably be hanging out there.

She gingerly stepped into her little cabin. As she looked around, she decided it wasn’t that bad. Just a little dusty. Lewis had taken the liberty of clearing up the bed and stocking the fireplace with wood. She tidied up a little, and fell into bed, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa walked out her house, dressed in casual attire after a nice, relaxing bath. She felt strangely calm and tranquil in the silent twilight. Darkness was gathering in a soft purple hue. The gentle spring breeze smelt beautiful, like flowers and grass.

As she walked, she began humming a song.

I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her, too  
I love her

The paved cobblestone made pleasant tap-tap sounds under her favourite ballerina shoes. She felt like it was a wonderful aesthetic, so different from the raucous and smoke-heavy nights of the city.

She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her

God, songs like this reminded her of how she always wound up alone. The melody was truly beautiful. She wished she could find something beautiful, like in the song. She mentally kicked herself for being so melodramatic.

A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me

She sighed. She didn’t feel like she could finish the rest of the song without feeling even more depressed, and this was supposed to be her first night in her new life! She shook her head, as if to get the thoughts out of her head.

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Vanessa looked around in surprise. A tintillating, smooth male voice had just finished the song for her. She blushed as she realized nobody would have known the tune in her mind unless she sang out loud. Immediately, she found herself looking at a handsome young gentleman. Dressed like an 1800s romance novel protagonist, he had the most luscious hair she’d ever seen. A beautiful red, long, and styled to perfection. And he had a wonderful chin. Wow. It was like she’d seen an angel. Chocolate brown eyes she would gladly drown in, and beg to drown again a thousand times.  
“I wasn’t aware that the new farmer had a fondness for The Beatles.”

Vanessa blushed even redder. She was awfully shy about her singing. And she was even more surprised that this beautiful stranger knew her on sight.

“They were an amazing band.” A small pause. “I’m sorry for singing out loud and disrupting the quiet. But I’m kind of glad I did, you have a wonderful voice.” Vanessa blabbered on.

The man let out a chuckle. “I thoroughly enjoyed you disrupting the quiet. I had stepped out to go to the Saloon, but stopped in my tracks when I heard your enchanting voice. What a pleasant way to meet the new lady in town!” He gave her a warm smile.

Vanessa grinned. She held out her hand. 

“Nice to properly meet you, I’m Vanessa.”

He took her hand and shook it firmly. “Elliott.”

Elliott. The name suited him. A lot.

“It was great meeting you, but I have to go introduce myself to the other townspeople.” Vanessa said, slightly apologetically.

“Of course, do not let me distract you. It was lovely meeting you. I do hope we get the chance to duet again in the future.” Elliott said, a twinkle in his eye.

Vanessa blushed as she opened the door to the saloon. Elliott seemed to have forgotten all thoughts about going inside, as he started gazing distantly at the river. 

Inside, she was greeted by music softly playing from the jukebox. Immediately, she was called over by Robin. 

“Vanessa! It’s such a pleasant surprise to see you here!”

Robin looked like she’d been dancing with a dark-skinned man in a blue shirt, who was standing just beside her.

“I’d like you to meet my husband Demetrius. He’s a scientist.”

Vanessa shook Demetrius’s hand. He smiled at her. “Nice to meet you. Do let me know if you come across any interesting specimens in your farming adventures. I’d love to take a look. Might even help you in the future.”

Vanessa smiled back. “That sounds great, thanks!”

She heard the door opening, and looked around, hoping to see Elliott. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a raven-haired man in ripped skinny jeans. A lock of hair fell sexily into his eyes. Even at a distance, he smelt like cigarettes and… petrichor. For some reason. It was all she could do to not bite her lip. God, and such a handsome face. He looked like every teenage girl’s goth dream. She couldn’t believe she found him that attractive, even though she thought she’d gotten over her goth, bad-boy thing when she was 18.

“Sebastian!” Robin hailed him over.

The young man, apparently called Sebastian looked mildly surprised at being called over by Robin. Still, he came over to join them. As he joined them, he noticed Vanessa. He gave her a quick questioning glance, then looked back at Robin.

“Sebby, I want you to meet-”

“Mom, not in public…” the man said quietly.

“Mom”? Holy shit, Robin looked super young to have a son around Sebastian’s age. Robin laughed lightly as Vanessa thought this.

“Thanks Ness, I don’t often hear this stuff at home.”

Vanessa’s mouth fell open as she realized what she said. Demetrius was chuckling and Sebastian had an amused look on his face, like he was desperately trying to suppress a grin.  
She mentally smacked herself. Why was she acting like an utter fool in front of these people? Must be the sudden arrival of two hot guys, she swore to God-

She looked around quickly. Thankfully, she hadn’t uttered that out loud.

Robin gave another light laugh at Vanessa’s social awkwardness.

“Anyways, Sebby-“

This earned Robin a warning glare from Sebastian.

“Sebastian,” Robin corrected herself. “I’d appreciate it if you showed Vanessa around, introduced her to Sam and Abigail.”

Sebastian nodded and motioned for Vanessa to follow him.

“So… Pelican Town, huh? Wonder why you’d give up the city life for this place.”

Vanessa frowned a little. Sebastian didn’t seem very fond of Pelican Town.

She said quietly, “Sometimes, Sebastian, we fall in love with dreams. And dreams can easily turn into nightmares.”

He looked at her with a similar frown. He sighed, and continued.

“Sam and Abigail have both been looking forward to the new farmer for weeks. They’d be excited to see you.” He said as he led her into a back room.

“You guys already knew I’d be coming?”

“Oh yeah, nothing much happens in a small town. And your arrival’s a pretty big deal, I guess.”

Vanessa nodded as her eyes adjusted to the slightly dimmer lights of the backroom. It looked to be an arcade room, with a pool table in the middle. A beautiful girl who still had baby cheeks was lying lazily on a blue couch. Her hair was a vivid purple that went along with her pink-tinted skin, and electric blue eyes which massively made her purple hair look even more attractive.

There was a blonde guy as well. He was wearing a sky blue denim jacket with a bright yellow shirt and equally sunny hair. Vanessa thought his aesthetic was adorably dorky, but when he looked up from the pool table, Vanessa’s mouth almost fell open at how sharp the contours of his face were. Sharp jawline, amazing cheekbones and slightly deep set eyes, which looked like the bright blue ocean on a sunny day. This was clearly someone who had just turned from cute to hot and was blissfully unaware of it.

As soon as his eyes fell on Vanessa, his face lit up. It was like seeing the sun come out.

“Aw yeah, the new farmer is here! So great to meet you!” He bundled on over to Vanessa and gave her a huge hug.

Vanessa was a bit fuzzled at this sudden burst of affection, so she gave his shoulder a confused pat. She caught a glance of Sebastian, who looked ready to burst out laughing.

“Man, we’ve been looking forward to you for weeks! And you’re as awkward at hugs at Sebastian is! It’s like you’re a” 

He pulled back to get a look at her.

“A prettier Sebastian with brown hair and eyes.” Impossibly, he smiled even wider.

“Oh! And I’m Sam. I love my guitar, skateboarding, and pizza. Did I mention my guitar? Because I love the shit out of that thing.”

“Okay Sam, my turn to meet the girl.”

The purple haired girl got off her spot off the couch and gave Vanessa a hug. Prepared this time, she returned it.

“I’m Abigail, and it’s so great to meet you! I just know we’ll get along great. Don’t judge me based on these two dorks.” She gestured with a motion of her head towards Sam and Sebastian.

Sam winked at Sebastian and Sebastian just shook his head. 

“Goddamn, I want a drink.” Abigail groaned. “First round on me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a small chapter, but i hope you like it!

A few minutes ago, Vanessa had been drinking with a bunch of young people her age.

A minute later, it had magically turned 12, and they’d been kicked out by the Saloon owner, a man named Gus. He’d chuckled at them and said something about youth.

Another minute later, and the minute we’re at right now, a drunken Vanessa was pushed against the Saloon’s back wall by an equally drunken male.

They were making out passionately, booze and horniness possessed by young people heavy in their minds. Vanessa vaguely wondered how she could ever have thought Pelican Town didn’t have attractive men.

Vanessa bit down on her partner’s lower lip in a battle of tongues. He groaned in pleasure and let her have her way. He put his hand gently under her shirt at her waist, his warm fingers lightly caressing her. Her body automatically moved towards his touch, wanting him to firmly grab her with his hands. He chuckled at her and moved his mouth towards her ear. He said in a low voice, “You want more, don’t you, baby?”

Vanessa could feel her breath hitch when he called her that. She’d never been fond of being called “baby”, but as he said it, all she could think about was how sexy it sounded when it rolled off his tongue.

He didn’t wait for a reply as he started trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck. Vanessa moaned out of pleasure, and put her hands in his hair, gently pulling it. He reacted by biting down at the skin near her collarbone and pulling her closer.

Vanessa decided that she wanted his mouth on hers, and pulled his up to her own. He aggressively kissed her back, forcing her to part her lips for his tongue, shutting down all her defenses. She let out a contented sigh when he did that, and moaned, “God, Sam, I’d fuck you right now if I could.”

He pulled back to look at her. Vanessa almost whined at the loss of touch. He chuckled as he looked her in the eye. There was none of the bright blue oceanic beauty now, only wild hunger and desire. The sun may look bright and happy from a distance, but up close, it was hot, fiery and it burned. Just like Sam.

“I had no idea I’d be doing this to the new girl in a public place.” He said, his eyes getting a more playful expression.

“I didn’t think I’d want to fuck someone I thought was as happy and cheery as the sun.” Vanessa grumbled, still heavily in the mood.

Vanessa’s desire and comparison seemed to amuse Sam even more.

“The sun burns, up close. Just a little.”

“Burn me, then.”

Sam looked at her, part shyness and part shock. Vanessa hastily grew more embarrassed.

“I meant…”

“Go on, Ness.”

He started absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

Vanessa didn’t think she would prefer casual conversation over making-out or sex, but she wanted to talk more to Sam, alone. She hadn’t been able to yet, with Sebastian and Abigail around.

“I just meant that you seem like you’re always the sweet and supportive one. But that… that there may be uncharted territory. Thoughts you don’t share. I want to know those thoughts, those parts of you.” Vanessa bit her lip. She’d only just met him, and she was already talking about knowing everything about him. Forward much? She looked away.

He looked at her thoughtfully, now stroking her cheek. After a bit, he sighed and said, “Maybe you’re right, Ness. I just… I’ve been through stuff. It just isn’t as visible with me as with… other people, I guess.”

Vanessa nodded. “I understand that, I do.”

He continued, now with a sweet grin. “Besides, I don’t like fucking someone the first night I meet them. You deserve more than casual sex behind the saloon.”

Even so, he kissed the part where her neck met her collarbone.

Vanessa blushed. “Thanks.”

He kissed her gently on the cheek.

“I’m dropping you home. Come on, farmer girl.”

By the time they reached Vanessa’s front door, it was almost 2 AM.

“Sam, it’s late. I don’t want you going alone like that.”

Mid-yawn, Sam said, “What? I’m fine, I’ll make it.” He yawned again.

Vanessa shook her head. “You’re staying. I promise, no funny business.”

Sam gave her a coy grin. “Always going to be down for funny business with you, though.”

As he walked in, they both realized that there wasn’t a couch there. Only a bed, and a chair.

“Fuck, didn’t remember I didn’t have a couch. Just share the bed with me, I guess?” Vanessa said casually, definitely enjoying the idea of Sam sleeping next to her.

Sam grinned, and maybe turned a little red.

“Alright, farmer girl, just for tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up to find Vanessa’s face was buried in his chest, a leg draped over his waist, and her arm on his neck. Sam chuckled a little at how closely she held him. But not too loud, she looked adorable when she was asleep.

Her dark brown hair which went just beyond her shoulders framed her face beautifully. Plump lips, heavy brown eyes. Not exactly piercing, but so intense and commanding. Her soft cheeks, which he probably would never admit out loud, looked so damn touchable. He’d wanted to stroke her cheek ever since he first saw her walk into the back room with Sebastian.

He couldn’t believe his luck when they’d started making out behind the saloon. Her plump lips didn’t disappoint, not one bit. Her cheeks were every bit as soft as he’d imagined them to be. He sighed. She was so beautiful, it kind of hurt.

He gently disentangled himself from her and felt around in his pocket for some pen and paper. He quickly found some, and scribbled out a note saying, “Had to sneak back home before Mom woke up. Last night was amazing, though.”

Sam then quietly opened the front door and went out into the sun.

He decided that the best route to take would be to go by Marnie’s ranch. Less people to see him. People talked in a small town. As he walked through the farm, he saw that she’d already started working on some kind of crop, and cleared a little bit of land. Damn, that was a lot for her first day. However, the rest of the farm was in terrible condition, and it took him a while to find the exit by Marnie’s place. By the time he was out, he had leaves and twigs all in his hair. He shook them out before he crawled back in through his bedroom window. Not a moment too soon, because his Mom started knocking on his door.

“Sam! Breakfast time.”

“Be right there, Mom!”

Sam quickly gave himself a once-over in his mirror, and unearthed yet another leaf. It looked to be the last.

At the breakfast table, Jodi said, “When did you come in last night? You weren’t there by the time I went to bed.”

“Things just went on late at the Saloon. I met the new farmer last night.” He said as casually as he could, hoping that mention of the farmer would distract Jodi. It worked.

She immediately perked up. “What’s he like?”

“It’s a ‘she’, Mom.”

“A woman? Must be hard for her to handle everything all alone.”

Sam couldn’t control himself. Vanessa was way stronger than she may seem. “She’s already planted some crops and cleared some land.”

Jodi looked at him in mild surprise. “How do you know that?”

“I asked her how things were going.” Sam lied.

“Oh, that does sound impressive, I suppose.”

“It is,” Sam said firmly, nodding his head.

After some idle conversation, breakfast was over. Sam’s head suddenly started throbbing.

“Stupid hangover.” He muttered to himself, as he retreated to his room. He really wanted to play his guitar, but that probably wasn’t the best thing to do when his head was hurting so bad. He wondered if he’d be able to make the journey to Sebastian’s blissfully dark basement when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” he yelled out as he went towards the front door. Surprisingly, it was Sebastian.

“Hey, man. What are you doing here so early?”

“No work, so I’ve got time to kill.”

Sam grinned and opened the door wider. “Come on in.” He still thought this was a little unusual, though.

Usually, Sam was the one always knocking on Sebastian’s door, forcing him to leave his room. It was a good room, though. He wished they could go there, instead of his bright, sunny room. Vanessa had said he was like the sun…

“Oh, and” Sebastian looked a little nervous. He held up a packet, which smelled an awful lot like food. “Mom told me to give this to the new farmer.”

Sam immediately perked up at her name. “Food for Vanessa? Let’s go! Wait, let me tell Mom.”

Soon, they were off. Along the shortcut in front of Marnie’s ranch, which Sam had only taken a short while ago.

They found Vanessa leaning on her pickaxe, presumably after clearing some stones. She sighed and brushed away a strand her hair from her face. Even though she had it up in a ponytail, some of her hair was too short to be contained for long. She looked lost in thought, her eyes had a slightly glazed look. She looked absolutely beautiful, the sunlight giving her head a golden halo.

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Uh, my mom told me to give you this.”

Vanessa blinked, snapping out of her reverie.

“Hey, Sebastian! And Sam.” Was it the exertion which had turned her cheeks pink, or was it seeing Sam? He blushed a little at the fact that she’d blush at seeing him.

Sebastian raised his left eyebrow as he looked at the two. “Anyways, I guess my work here is done. Let’s go, Sam.”

“Thank you for bringing the food, Sebastian. And tell Robin thanks, too. This smells absolutely divine.”

Sebastian nodded in response and turned to leave. When Vanessa was sure Sebastian couldn’t see them, she gave Sam a light kiss on the cheek. Sam blushed a bright red as he gave Vanessa a lopsided grin and walked away with Sebastian, purposely avoiding looking at Sebastian till he was sure he wasn’t red any more.

Eventually, Sebastian said, “You’ve been quiet today. Not that I mind, but…”

Sam hurriedly said, “What? No, no, I’m fine. Just a headache. Hangover.”

Sebastian gave him a half-grin. “Lightweight.”

Sam huffed. “I can drink as good as anyone.”

“Three beers and you have a hangover. Sure.”

“It was five!”

“Three. I counted.”

“Aw, I knew you cared about me.”

“Jodi would have killed us both.”

“You still love me.” Sam sang, headache forgotten.

“Glad to know your headache isn’t keeping you down.” Sebastian muttered. After a little banter, they finally reached Sebastian’s basement room.

Sam immediately collapsed onto the couch.

“What do you think of the new farmer?” Sebastian asked suddenly, looking up from his computer.

Sam tensed up a little. “I think she’s pretty rad.”

“That so? She doesn’t seem all that bad to me, either. But I don’t know.”

Sam grinned. “Aw Seb, it’s alright to make new friends.”

“Who said anything about friendship?”

“Give her a shot, man.”

“Maybe.”

“Alright, alright, I’ve had a long night.”

“Long night? Weren’t you home by 12?” Sebastian asked, looking up at Sam from the monitor.

Sam felt like he was lying a lot today. “Uh, yeah, but I couldn’t sleep.”

“Weird.” Sebastian remarked, but didn’t continue further. Sam was glad.


End file.
